Answer
by xx1haruxx
Summary: Sakura has successfully escaped from them, but can she escape from these much more dangerous people? Full Summary inside. Sakura x multipairing(haven't decide yet)
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Haruno Sakura has been desperately trying to escape from _them_ and luckily she did, but unfortunately , she has been taken by people she did not want to get involve with. Afraid and mentally exhausted, Sakura struggled to kept her sanity as she tries to erase the awful memories from the past. Will staying with the Akatsuki better than them? She holds a secret that the Akastukis cannot find out. Will she be able to hid it?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Hi everyone, I just have a random idea in my head that I just roughly put together. Hope you like it!

 **NOTE:** This story is somewhat AU, not everything is based off the original story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1:

Beads of water dripped down the tip of his hair as he watched the girl leaned motionlessly against the tree. Her long pink hair mixed with blood and rain sticked onto her porcelain skin.

Her heavy breathing indicating she is, or barely, alive. Her eyes were closed but from her narrowed brows , it is obvious she was in pain from the injuries covering her body.

Sasori looked at the woman who defeated him 3 years ago sat on the wet grass as the thunder roared across the dark sky. He felt the hand of his now human body aching towards his puppets.

She destroyed nearly everything he has been working for his whole life. During the past weeks when he was recovering in this human body, he felt nearly every emotions he had long forgotten. Pain, angry, and sadness seeking through his mind every now and then but he does not know how to response to any of those feelings.

He hates her for making him into this body again. Without realizing, he lifted his scorpion tail. The venom located at the edge of the tail dripped down on the grass and the substance slowly sizzled. When the smoke cleared, what was left was a empty dark spot where the grass should have been.

A lightning flashed across the sky followed by a loud roar. Her fingers twitched and when he looked up at her face again, her hazy emerald eyes stared into his.

She blinked a few times as if her eyes were playing tricks on her, a small smile found its way across her face. It didn't last long till she found her conscious slipping from the burning pain in her head.

She barely managed to force the words out of her mouth due to her strained throat.

"Kill me."

He have always dreamed to kill this person, his scorpion tail came closer towards her neck but he stopped before it could touch her.

" Hurry….. they cannot- " her soft words snapped him out of his thoughts but she soon fallen unconscious before she could finished her sentence.

The person who killed him and created the antidote against his venom which he spend years working on it is telling him to kill her. A feeling of anger, he assumed, burned in his chest .

He questioned that feeling at first since he had thought he would feel happy if he is able to take this revenge. The complication of these 2 mix of feelings is driving him insane.

A long time passed or perhaps it was only a few minutes, he let his thoughts take over as he watched the pool of blood forming from her bleeding wounds.

"Find her-" A voice not far away was coming towards this way. Though they were masking their chakra, Sasori could tell there were about 5 people.

As the voice got closer and closer, Sasori bend down so he was in the same eye level as the girl. He wanted to take his revenge at this moment but his heart was telling him something else.

His hand gently touched her cold cheek, "What are you doing to me…."

xxxxxxxxxxx

The masked shinobis arrived where they felt the last bits of her chakra, but there was no one there other than a pool of fainted blood.

"Report to Godaime," the Inu mask Anbu said with a frantic voice barely concealing his fear.

"Haruno Sakura escaped."

xxxxxxxx

Thanks for bearing with my word vomiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" Where the hell is Sasori?" The blonde Akatsuki sighed as he modeled his 50th spider bomb. They were on a mission to kill the daimyo of tea village but the red head just suddenly disappeared while they were half way invading the castle.

"That ass…" They were only suppose to kill the daimyo but since he was not good with assassination, he ended up blowing up the whole Tea village. Pein gave him a ear full when he came back.

"Chill… blondie, Sasori just had some issues to deal with. Don't forget he just got back his body few weeks ago." Kisame yawned as he cleaned his Samehada. He wasn't as hot headed as Deidara even though, Uchiha Sasuke ditched him the same way.

The door opened and without turning around, Deidara already knew who it was.

"Where the hell did you go?" Without answering his partner, Sasori walked to the biggest sofa in the living room and placed the girl gently on the soft material.

Glaring at his back with the intensity he hope would burn a hole on his back, Deidara then sighed and looked at the person his partner brought back.

From his position, all he saw was a blob of pink hair and Deidara felt the need to roll his eyes. " I got a earful from leader cus I- I mean _WE_ screwed up the mission and all this time you went to look for some woman?!"

" I can't freaking believe this….." Deidara sulked as he complained some more. Kisame, eyed the familiar pink hair as he continued to tend his sword.

" I think I meet her somewhere before… who is she again…" He wasn't particularly asking the question, more like just talking to himself.

Curiosity got a better of him as the blonde stood up to see who the girl was. Sasori wasn't the type to abandon missions just because he wants too, she must be someone special to him.

"She….,Ummm… she's…" Deidara stared at the woman's small face, then at her long pink hair. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, he also meet her before, but could not recall where. He was in a deep thought when the door opened and a moody Uchiha walked in.

Kisame wasn't mad like someone else since he is completely capable of completing the mission himself.

Deidara glanced at him before going back to the girl, this is going to bother him until he found where he seem her before. "Hey, Sasuke, do you know who she is? I think she's from Konoha."

At the first glance, the Uchiha wanted to deny who he thought the pink hair belongs to, but her small face and familiar clothing confirmed otherwise.

After a long pause without a response, the blonde turned to Sasori but it is obvious his partner doesn't want to tell him anything.

 _Tch_. Taking a look at the girl from head to toe, the edge of his mouth formed a smirk.

 _Fine. Let's play this the hard way then._

He approached her while making extra noises on purpose. "Well at least she got a pretty face," Deidara took a few strands of her soft hair and curled them playfully around his finger. Next he touched her soft cheeks and carefully tugged the strand of hair behind her ear.

He make sure they were watching.

"I wonder…." One of his hands moved towards the zipper on her red top. "…..if she's as pretty under this." His smirk widened when he knew his partner and the Uchiha were giving him the reaction he wanted.

"Let go." A tint of anger in the Uhciha's voice did not go unnoticed by the blonde. Too bad he wasn't going to stop here.

Sasori doesn't care and he did not want to care what Deidara is doing to her, he brought her here because he is going to take the revenge once she recovers. Who cares what Deidara does as long as he doesn't kill her.

He doesn't care but his eyes could not move away from her.

As Deidara began to unzip her top, a smile broke out when Sasuke's sword and Sasori's puppet were inches from his neck.

 _Jackpot._

"What? I thought none of you care." Deidara gave them a smirk when they only glared at him.

" She belongs to me." Sasori lifted his finger to retract the puppet when Deidara let go of her shirt. He was so close to poisoning his partner.

Sasuke retracted his sword as well the second the blonde let go. But he did not like what Sasori said about Sakura. She belongs to no one.

"Fine, chill. But don't forget what kind of people live here. You never know what's gonna happen." He winked at them both before avoiding the kuani aiming towards his head.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

If any of you have ideas, please let me know cus I am stuck. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 _"Do it…..must….them…." A voice shout at her repeating the same words over and over again. Her eyes were open but the darkness around her made no difference._

 _It was cold._

 _"Do it… use…." The voice was still shouting at her, what does the voice want her to do?_

 _"I don't know. I won't ….. I won't ….I-" She heard herself said. Did she said it or was that in her head?_

A hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder and a cold shiver ran down her spine.

"N-No…NO, I DON'T WANT TO GO THERE!" Sakura's eyes snapped opened as the unpleasant memory flash across her eyes. Her hazy eyes quickly scanned her surroundings. It has been the first thing she does every time she wakes up. She never know where she could have end up.

Someone is talking, but at that moment all she could hear was her own heavy breathing and the sound of her drumming heartbeat. Her unfocused eyes lifted up to look at the person standing in front of her.

"What?" She heard him said.

Her pounding head and blurry vision were definitely playing tricks on her, it cannot be _him._ But still, she grabbed onto him and pulled him into a crushing hug.

"Naruto-" A sob escaped her mouth. Her face was wet and she knew she was crying. What is she doing? She asked herself, but for some reason she only tightened her hug on this person.

"Ummmm….. I don't want to get roast by someone."

 _It's not him._ She knew is not Naruto, but she just hoped for _something_.

"Sorry pinkie, but I don't want to get kill yet." She felt him grabbed the side of her arms that were wrapped around his waist. She willingly let go and the person quickly took a step back as if she was going to attack him.

When Sakura blinked away her tears, his blonde hair became more clear. No wonder she thought he was Naruto.

Her stare reminded on his face for a long time before she looked away. It was then she noticed how bright this place was. How long has it since she last saw light. Everything was dark in that place, that place was…

A sharp pain burned on the side of her head as she tried to recall what happened earlier. Bits of images and memories crossed her head but she told herself don't try to remember them. It wasn't something nice.

There were a few more people in the room.

The red hair was talking to the blonde hair person from earlier. What are they talking about? The red hair person seems mad.

"Where?" Her strained throat indicated she had been screaming.

"Do you not remember who I am?" The red haired said, he looked rather angry. How dare she forgot about him, she is the reason that he is here in this weak body of his.

She shook her head but her eyes reminded locked with his.

"Ha! Sasori seems like you are not that memorable." The blonde bursted out laughing while receiving a dead glare from his partner.

"Sasori?…." She mumbled the familiar name.

At her troubled expression, Sasori considered the possibility of memory lost since she did have an injury on the side of her head.

"Do you know who he is?" He motioned his head to the Uchiha sitting across from her. According to his understanding, Uchiha Sasuke was on the same team as her along with Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuuriki. Since she called out the junichuuriki's name earlier, he doubted his assumption is correct.

Sasuke was watching her from the moment she woke up. The way she sat helplessly in the corner of the sofa reminded him of a trapped animal. Was she always like that? The memories he has about her was her courageous and fearless personality. Sometimes short tempered, but she is a considerate and the most caring person he has ever meet.

But after all, those were in his younger days. A person can change so much with time.

He was rather fond of her cheerful smile and the times the three of them….. he quickly snapped himself out of those memories …He will and they will never be the same again. Why did he suddenly felt an uncomfortable clenched in his chest?

She is now looking at him. Her mouth opened as if she wanted to say something, but no words came out.

Another sharp pain hit her head and she clenched the side of her head as bits of images flashed across her eyes.

 _He, He is-_

"Uchiha…Uchiha Sasuke?" She recalled he was in her team, but why couldn't she think of anything else about him.

She _knows_ him.

" Alright enough forcing the poor girl, she's obviously having a hard time trying to remember stuff." Kisame sighed, he looked at the non-too-happy Sasori, a confused Deidara, and a blank-face Uchiha before turning back to the struggling girl.

Just moments earlier, he felt a flick of foreign chakra in the air. He wasn't sure what it was but he knew it wasn't something pleasant. Since it doesn't seem like it was from the 3 Akatsuki, he assumed it must be the girl's unstable chakra.

Even though she was in a very weak state, he will not take the risk. He took his sword and approach the girl, he can't have her run wild in their base. As he got closer to the girl, he felt the people in the room tensed at his action. He let out a tiresome sigh, " Don't worry, just going to take away her chakra before anything goes down hill."

Sakura was still struggling with her messy memories that she failed to notice the mist-nin approaching her. When he was close enough to cast a shadow on her, it was then Sakura looked up at his intimidating presence.

He reached down at her and then something flashed across her eyes. In her eyes, the hand was coming at her in slow motion. It was just like _them._

"N-no." The cold sweat was covering her neck as something suddenly came flooding into her throbbing head. Her body was shaking and her palms were sweating. She tried to back up but her back was already touching the sofa.

 _"You must…. " It was that voice again. She remembered a hand grabbed painfully at her hair pulling her towards that place._

 _"DO IT."_

"NO DON'T TOUCH ME."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Why do we have a chick here?" Hidan threw himself on the sofa the moment he got back. The mission to Kumo was way too long for his liking, but at least he got some good sacrifice for Jashin-sama.

He opened one eye to look at the girl who is currently curled up in a ball at the corner of the room. She had her face hidden between her knees, and her long pink hair spread around her like flower pedals.

"Did you go around kidnaping princess now?" The silver hair man lazily turned to the blonde sitting at the table modeling his weapon.

"What? Why are you looking at me…." Deidara made a disguised face, clearly not happy at the assumption, and why him?

"And No I did not go around kidnapping woman. Ask Sasori."

"Sasori who- Wait?!…Sasori?! What the fuck? he is interested in women?!" Skeptical eyes shifted to the red hair Akatsuki who was currently reading a scroll on the sofa next to the girl. Hidan was 200% sure the red haired likes men… maybe not anymore.

Just before Hidan could said more vulgar words, Kakuzu came in after the short conversation with the leader.

" Leader is going to be here in a bit, he's-." He paused the second he spot the familiar pink hair. _That pink hair….._

"Sasori want to fuck someone." Hidan yawned and smoothly avoided the kunai aimed for his head.

Ignoring Hidan's comment, Kakuzu took out his bingo book and started to flip through it searching for the familiar pink hair he saw. The bingo book contains all the wanted missing-nin in the 5 nations and the further back the wanted posters are, the heavier the bounty gets.

 _Where is she?_ He is currently flipping near the last proportion of the bingo book. _Is she not on here?_ but he swore he saw that hair in the book. He assumed she must be in the front somewhere considering her physical appearance. But why isn't she there? When he was on the last page, his eyes widen at the bounty rewards. He ripped off the last page and re-read the poster to make sure he seeing this correctly.

 ** _WANTED; ONLY ALIVE; Haruno Sakura ; Reward:Infinite_**

There was also a small description on the bottom, "Reward given at the Konoha gate only if Haruno Sakura is alive."

"Konoha must be desperate to want her back, what you take pinkie?" Kisame read over the poster and to confirm the image on the poster is really her.

"Konoha…." The name of her village came out softly from her mouth. As if something click in her head, she suddenly lifted up her head to look around the room.

It is evident she in afraid of something. Her scared emerald eyes scanning around the room, she wanted to back up more as she felt all the eyes were on her.

"Did you bring her here so we can trade her in?" Kakuzu walked closer to take a good look at the person who worths a fortune. But he quickly stopped himself when he felt something in the air. He doesn't know what it was but over the years he lived, he knows something is dangerous when he sees it.

"Don't-" Her voice was shaking.

"Don't take me back, I don't want to go back there….."

"…..please." The desperation in her voice was evident and it sickens them to see a fragile girl trying to hide from a place she call home.

"Just what did Konoha do to her…" Deidara scratched the back of his head, out of the 5 nations Konoha is suppose to be the friendliest village who treats its citizen with love and care.

Well, they are all just rumors anyway.

" You are staying here." Sasori close his scroll and walked over to cabinets to set aside all the materials lying on the table. He was hoping the scrolls can keep his mind off her but the strategy did not work at all.

The rest of the Akatsuki seem just as confused as the first time she broke down. But the fact that Konoha has done something to her is confirmed and it made them sick thinking what they might have done.

As S-class missing-nin, they had probably done much worst but at least they don't go around messy people's head up. It is clear the girl is struggling to keep her sanity at bay. Whatever they had done, it has left an invisible scar that will take time or might never heal.

Sakura then again buried her head in her arms and the Akatsuki went back to mind their own business as they wait for the leader. There were times some of them would glance at her overly quiet behavior, but each time they look, she would be staring the ceiling.

10 minutes have passed since the conversation earlier, Sakura looked at each Akatsuki member more carefully, taking in the features they have.

When Hidan noticed the girl staring at him, he glared back. " What the hell you looking at." Sakura meet his eyes for a good 5 seconds but didn't say anything before shifting her eyes to the Uchiha.

" The fuck….she gets on my nerves." He rolled his eyes before trying to get back to his nap.

Sasuke felt her eyes on him but decided not to acknowledge her. Since a few minutes ago, she has been staring at each member one by one. For whatever reason, he has no idea and he doesn't care.

He was angry. Just what had Konoha done to her? He had meet her a few years back and she was more brave … like how she was before. Sakura is a cheerful person and he did not dislike that kind of personality, but now…..this kind of her made him question if she is still Haruno Sakura.

"Sasuke…." Her voice was barely audible but he heard it.

He didn't respond but at least gave her the attention indicating he was listening. Though the other Akatsuki members did not made a comment that she talked, they did shift their attention to her odd behavior.

"Did you know…. did they tell you to….." Sakura felt there was a lump in her throat. She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"Did….n-never mind…." She doesn't want to know the answer, if he said he did know, she wasn't sure she could handle it right now. Her head, body, just everything hurts right now.

Some time passed, perhaps it was only a few minutes but it felt like hours to the girl as she wrap her arms around her legs tighter.

She was in deep thoughts when a hand appeared in her periphery vision. When she lifted her head, Sasori was kneeled down at her eye level, one hand reach out to her. He was careful not to touch her or to appear intimidating to her; she is still in her unstable mind and from the reaction earlier, anything that initiate her fear would only make the situation worse.

"…?" Sakura's eyes blinked a few times at the hand, then at the red hair Akatsuki.

At her blank face, Sasori sighed, "You are a medic-nin and you don't know how severe your arm injury is."

"Medic-nin?"

Was she? Now he mentioned it, there was a sharp pain on the side of her right arm. She turned over her arm and saw a long deep cut reaching from her tricep to her wrist.

"Laceration…" Words came out of her mouth without thinking.

Sasori grabbed her arm gently, before applying ointment to the painful wound. After the small treatment to prevent infection, he wrap a gauze around her small arm.

Just how did these thin arms smashed his puppets? He will never get an answer.

"Thank you…Sasori."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"We cannot keep a nuisance in our hideout." A few minutes after Pein arrived, a argument broke out between Sasori and the leader. He will not risk the danger of hiding a spy in the hideout, one move can destroy everything he has been working for years.

"She is on the same team as the jinchuuriki, I am sure she has the information you need."

Glancing over the girl sitting at the corner, Pein doesn't have to be a genius to know who that abnormal hair color belongs to. _Haruno Sakura._ According to his information, Konoha has been desperately searching for her. All his informant could not find any information why their higher ups are looking for this girl. He is interested but she is not in his range of search.

Aside from her, the only information he gathered about Uzumaki Naruto was that he had been missing for weeks and he is currently not in Konoha. As for now, she will be the only clue to finding the nine-tail jinchuuriki.

Looking across the room, Pein caught her eyes. She is looking straight into his eyes, they remained in eye contact though both didn't say anything. No one has dared to look into his rinnegan even for a short amount of time. He waited for her to avoid the eye contact, but she did not.

There was something about her emerald orbs, something else is looking at him. It was as if they were trying to pull him into the deep abyss of those eyes…..suddenly a chill run down his spine and _he_ avoided her eyes.

"Leader?" Someone said bringing him back to the conversation. He closed his eyes trying to get rid of that uncomfortable feeling. It was then he noticed the cold sweat covering his neck.

Was he afraid of her? _No, that's impossible._

He is not afraid of anyone.

"Where is Uzumaki Naruto." Pein kneeled down in one knee in front of her and non-too gently grabbed her chin. She stared blankly at his face as if trying to process what he just said.

"Naruto….." He felt her shaking as she mumbled the jinchuuriki's name.

"Naruto…..he's….," His hand is suddenly wet and he realized she is crying. Tears filled her large green eyes as beads of water rolled down her cheeks.

"…..He's gone. Naruto's gone and is all my fault." She is crying openly now, she tried desperately to wipe off the tears with the back of her hands but they only continue to pour out of her eyes.

"….I- I am sorry…..sorry…." Pein has let go of her chin the moment she started crying. Unconsciously he took a step back.

"It's all my fault…." Everyone stayed quiet and the only sound in the room was her soft muffling cry.

Sasuke didn't even realize his sharingans were on as he listened to the girl apologizing to Naruto. His hand tighten on his kusanagi, he was gripping the sword so hard that his palm begun to bleed where his fingernails touched.

Sasori took off his Akatski coat and put it over the girl's head. "She's not in her saneness mind right now. I will withdraw the information from her when she recovers."

Understanding it was the best solution, Pein agreed before resuming the meeting and assigning missions to the paired Akatsukis.

Her soft cry quickly died down while she watched the Akatsuki go through their mission. Moments later, Sakura has fallen asleep after her melt down earlier, she pulled the akatsuki coat closer as if it was her only protection. Her brief sleep was short -lived when the same unpleasant dream found its way into her small rest.

 _There was a pool of blood under her. It wasn't hers._

 _Who?_

 _Beyond her there was only darkness and the sound of dripping water. Someone is calling her._

 _Who?_

 _"Sakura-chan," She turned around and her face brightened at the sight of the blonde hair person who always support her in her hardest times._

 _"Naruto!" She reached out to him but his image faded like a smoke._

 _"Goodbye."_

Sakura woke up sweating as she recalled the sad smile lingering in Naruto's face. She quickly sat up and looked around the room again to make sure she wasn't at that place. As soon as she realized she is no longer _there,_ her posture relax a little before she let out the breath she has been holding the whole time.

There is no way she can go back to sleep now, she doesn't want to see him disappear again. It felt like a knife stab through her chest each time she saw him but cannot hug him. Her brief sleep took probably less then 10 minutes since they were still in their meeting.

Sakura placed her chin on her knees as she listened to their conversation.

" Remember this mission is extremely important, I am sending 4 of you to complete this task." She heard Pein said before he handed a scroll to Kisame.

"I will be in Kirigakure for a short while. Wait for my return when you have successfully complete the mission." The orange hair leader turned around to look at her one last time before exiting the room.

"I will be right back, I need to get something for the mission." Kakuzu headed out the room closing the door in a soft click.

Hidan, Kakuzu , Sasuke, and Kisame were assigned to take down Iron village and kill everyone so there will not be rumors of Akatsuki activities. Most importantly, they will extracted the information the Iron village have about the Seven-tailed jinchuuriki.

Deidara and Sasori were assigned to watch over the girl since Pein was sure there is another side of her that was more dangerous.

" Iron village… I am fucking going to sacrifice them all to Jashin-sama." He smirked at the thought of how big the feast will be.

The room soon fell in silence as they waited for Kakuzu to return. The quietness was short-lived when Sakura broke it with her soft coughs. She swallowed her saliva as her throat started to burn.

Noticing her need for water, Hidan gave a small smirk as he grabbed his water cup and walked towards her. _Let's play with her for a bit._

"Do you want some?" He held out the water in front of her with an obvious fake smile.

Sakura didn't grab it, she stared at the cup as if battling with herself inside. When she felt a burning pain in her throat again, she nodded very lightly giving into her thirst temptation.

The silver hair man give her an evil smile before purposefully poured the water on her head.

"Opps my hand slipped."

One moment he was standing in front of the girl, the next moment he was slammed against the wall with a sword through his chest.

He coughed out blood as he smirked at the Uchiha's murderous aura. "Why are you mad, is not like she is your bitch-" He pressed his arm against the Jashin worshipper's throat cutting him off.

"Say one more word, I will slice your head off." Sasuke's killing intent was so strong that they could literally see it in the air. Hidan only smiled in pleasure when he felt the electric slipping through his body from the Uchiha's sword.

Knowing how the situation is going to escalate, Kisame quickly stood up and shoved a piece of clay (he took the closest object in reaching distance) into Hidan's mouth before he can say anything. He knew well the Uchiha is going to kill Kakuza's partner for real with the mess he just made.

"What's going on in here?" Kakuzu stood at the door looking confused. Kisame took it as a opportunity to end this mess and grabbed Hidan towards the exit.

" Right timing, time to go on our mission." He pulled the complaining Hidan away from the Uchiha and quickly exit the room.

After the silver haired man is gone, Sasuke put his kusanagi away and turned to see Sasori giving her his bottle of water.

He meet her eyes, but he didn't stay to hear her thank you.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Please give me some cute moments/ideas since I am really not good at that. Or if you have any ideas how the story should progress, feel free to comment! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for the ideas:) I will slide them in in the later chapters!

 **Chapter 6**

"Go take a shower. You are a mess." After the rest of the Akatsuki left, aside from him and Deidara, the room was finally at peace.

Estimating the distance from here to Iron village, he assumed they would be back in a few days. He sighed at the thought of the Akatskui coming back, especially Hidan.

Only a few days of peace.

But for now, she better go take a shower. He is not fond of anyone with mud caked all over their clothes or dry blood everywhere on their body.

At first he thought she would say no or simply ignore him but she stood up and grabbed the edge of his clothes. The red hair looked at her as if she suddenly grew two heads, what's with her odd behavior?

"Where?"

Finally realizing she was asking about the shower, he headed out the door towards the direction of the bathroom.

Deidara looked at the two as they exit the room. He leaned back in his chair and sighed at his partner's disappointing attempt to 'try to be nice'. He must never had a woman by his side before, what a tragic. At the thought , he suddenly felt very sorry for Sasori, he made a note to take him to the brothel next time.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Go take a shower, I will bring you some new clothes." He was definitely not going to let her wear that piece of worn cloth ever again. The side of her top was ripped along with mud all over her back. Her skirt was in similar condition and there were so much blood that he wasn't even sure what the original color was.

He closed the door non-too gently and headed towards his room, he should have some clothes that would fit her.

What is he so angry about anyway?

Once Sasori left, Sakura begin to unzipped her shirt before she let the material fall to the ground. She turned around to look in the mirror hoping to see the person she remember herself as, but the image looking back at her only felt like a stranger.

Did she always looks like this? It took her awhile to finally remember her hair was pink. She has nearly forgot what colors they were after being in the company of darkness for so long.

Her fingers ran through her long pink hair feeling the tangled mess, everything seems and feels unreal. Did she really escape that hellhole?

As she begin to untie her chest binding, she heard a whisper. A faint whisper coming outside of the door.

 _"_ _Sakura."_ She heard the voice said.

 _Who?_ She knows that voice but she could not remember who it belonged too. He was saying something again but all she heard was small murmur of words she cannot pick up.

The voice was getting farther away.

 _Wait._ She opened the door but no one was there. Her feet started to move down the dark hall towards the voice. She doesn't know what the voice was saying but he sounded sad as if he was crying.

"Don't cry." She mumbled quietly and sadness seep through her eyes.

The voice was calling for her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doing half naked in the hall way….." Deidara was just returning from the basement after he stocked his clay when he saw the girl wandering in the hallway.

When he called her out, she didn't seem to notice him at first but when he got closer, she replied, "Someone is calling me."

He took a second to feel the chakra around him but found no one. Scratching the back of his head, Deidara looked at the girl with a questionable face but he quickly let it slide since it was not the first time she said something weird.

"Anyway, you shouldn't be here…..and," Glancing over her half naked body and the chest binding that was threatening to fall, he sighed and took off his Akatsuki coat before dropping it over Sakura's shoulder.

"….Let's get you back to the shower." The blonde turned her around towards the direction she just came from, but Sakura only looked back into the dark hallway.

He too looked down at the dark hall trying to figure out what she is staring at but there was nothing other than an endless dark tunnel.

He called her again but received no response, with a sigh Deidara gently lifted her chin with his finger so she could look at him in the eyes. "Do you want to shower together?" Deidara teased giving her a small smirk.

There was a long awkward pause and just when Sakura was about to say something, Deidara quickly beat her to it.

"….alright I'm just kidding, let's go back to the bathroom before I get murder by someone."

For a brief second, he had thought she might say yes and it scared the hell out of him. He let out another long breath he was holding when she started to walk with him back to the bathroom. He was half expecting she would run off towards that "voice" that was calling for her.

Deidara was somewhat glad that she was not _that_ hard to deal with.

They should go back soon since who knows what Sasori might do when he found out she was wandering in the base half naked.

 _But what a pleasing sight._ Deidara smiled at the girl walking by his side.

And…after all, she was way too close to _that room_. Leader will be furious if he found out she was just 2 rooms away from that place.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reviews keep me going!


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the support! I will try to make the chapters longer from now on.

Chapter 7:

Sasori's brows narrowed at the sight of his own clothing. He has literally flip over his whole closet to find a shirt he _thought_ would fit her but he was wrong.

Looking at his sweater that was threatening to slip off her small shoulder, his brow twitched in annoyance. " I will buy you new clothes next time." He pulled her shirt up to cover her shoulder as he walked pass her but it rebelliously slip down the next second. He wondered if this is what grudge felt like.

In comparison to Sasori's irritation towards the sweater, Sakura buried her face into the soft blue material of the overly long sleeves. It felt so nice to have clean clothes on and she concluded there was a tint smell of wood on it. At Sasori's frustrate expression as he eyed his own sweater on her, she wondered what he was so mad about, maybe he was really unwilling to let her wear his clothes.

They walked in silence as they started to head back to the meeting room. Just before he could opened the door, Sakura tugged on his sleeve. He turned to look down at her since he is now about a head taller than she is.

This body has aged compared to his old one. Physically larger than he used to, but he only looked a few years older than he previously did.

She fidgeted the long sleeves of her shirt for a bit before the words "I will be careful" came out her mouth. Without waiting for him to reply, the girl open the door and head in.

Sasori didn't know what she meant with those words at first but the image of her fidgeting the sweater confirmed she was referring to the shirt.

The red haired resisted a tiresome sigh, why is she so hard to understand? And he wouldn't care what happen to that damn sweater, he is disowning it forever.

As soon as he stepped into the room, Sasori could smell that someone is cooking. It was Pein's idea to build a kitchen in the living room since most of the Akatsuki members stay in here more than they do in their room. He remembered they used to have a chef, but Pein excuted him after he found out he was leaking information about the hideout.

On the central table, there were dishes of food prepared. Though he does not particularly like his partner but he has to admit out of all the Akatsuki members, the blonde has the best cooking skills out of all of them.

" You look much better," Deidara came out of the kitchen with the last plate of food. The pink apron on his partner was a disturbing sight. He never wore it before but why this time.

"May I have your hand please princess." He held out a hand to Sakura playfully while taking off and throwing the apron to the sofa nearby. Sasori ignored his partner and sat down in the table before eating the meal.

Sakura hesitated for a moment before giving her hand to him. He gently took it and led her to the dinning table.

Sasori looked at the blonde with judging eyes. He knew the blonde reads fantasy stories but he was even learning from them? The idea almost made him loose appetite.

Deidara pushed the chair in for her as she sat down before taking the sit across from her which is next to Sasori's.

"Eat up girl, you are way too skinny." He stabbed a piece of meat before shoving it in his mouth. The red haired ate silently but he eyed her fork in his peripheral vision.

Sakura could not remember when was the last time she has eaten, her mouth watered at the prepared food.

When she placed the first bite in her mouth, Deidara smiled when he saw her face brightened. He made a few more dishes than usual and it seem like they were definitely worth it.

After the blonde filled her 5th bowl, she mumbled something incomprehensibly through her mouth-fill with rice. He assumed it was something like 'thanks for the meal'.

 _How cute._ Deidara watched her round cheeks as she ate. An image of a hamster popped up in his mind. He was sure there was no difference.

He also noticed Sasori was eating slower than usual, he must be watching her as well.

"Hey Sasori," The red hair Akatsuki contemplated between giving his partner his attention or ignoring him, but since he made him food, he will give him that much.

" Nice job." His partner said before giving him a wink. It took him a while to figure out that Deidara was referring to Sakura's outfit. He resist the urge to roll his eyes, he will get rid of that sweater very soon.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Iron village was not far from their hideout so it only took them half a day to arrive to their mission destination. The 4 Akatsuki walked into the village after Hidan killed all the guards at the gate.

Looking around the prosperous place, Kisame sighed knowing this village will be completely wipe out by the end of today. _What a waste._

The villagers stared at the intruders as they walked into the busy street. Parents quickly brought their kids closer to them and away from the 4 men. Everyone hastily get out their way and whispers soon erupted all over the crowds.

"Here?" Kisame noticed the fear in the villages' eyes so it seems like they are rather famous.

"Yes, we are in the center of Iron village." Kakuzu held up the map and confirmed they are at the heart and the busiest part on this village. Estimating the size of this place, it will take them at most half a day to flatten this village out.

"Jashin-sama please wait a bit, I'm going to fucking give you the best sacrifice." Hidan smirked as as he loosen up his shoulder for the coming fun.

"Just don't let anyone escape. " Kakuzu saw more guards approaching.

"Well that won't happen." Kisame stretched his arms before channeling chakra in this palms.

Sasuke remained quiet as he walked towards the crowd, his hand reaching for his sword. He just wanted to finish this mission and return to the base. There is something he was rather curious about. The image of Sakura flashed across his mind and quickly ignored the thought.

"Hey dumbass, I am going to make the first move! " The silvered hair akatsuki pointed his scythe accusingly at the Uchiha.

Kisame sighed at his dangerous team, there are times he wondered if he's the only normal one . He closed his eyes before performing a few hand signs.

 _Kekkai Ninjutsu._ He slammed his hand on the ground and a seal slowly surface on the dirt ground. After a few seconds, a barrier started to form its ways around the whole village until the place was completely trapped. No one has ever escaped his barrier jutsu.

"Let's get the work going."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading!

I don't know if I should do anything to Sakura before the other Akatsuki come back or should I just do a time skip till the others are back?

I need some like cute moments... if you have any ideas PLEASE comment/message me about it. Anything would do, they give me ideas to brainstorm potential 'interactions'.

Sakura's back stories will have to wait, her past will be revealed along the way!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

"Report." The dark monotone demanded as the Anbu appeared in the room without a trace of sound.

Biting his lower lip in fear, the masked man kneeled down in front of his superior. "H-Haruno Sakura is no where to be found." The next thing he felt was a cold hand gripping his neck threatening to snap it any second.

"It-It was because…" He forced the words out of his strained throat as he recalled what happened the night Haruno Sakura escaped.

 _An explosion was heard from the deeper part of the underground security before the floor of the meeting room shook with enough force to knock people to their knees._

 _"_ _W-What's going on?!" The room was in a chaotic mess as books felt off the selves and the lightbulbs burst from the unsettling energy. The people in the room panicked as they tried to steady themselves on their feet._

 _"_ _T-This chakra….." The anbu leader panically rushed out the door immediately heading towards the area of explosion._

 _The smoke and debris have nearly made the underground hallway impossible to see. Waves of loud explosion continued to erupt and his brows narrowed in an anxious manner when multiple cracks appeared across the walls._

 _As he forced his way through the debris-filled path, the mass causality of his anbu team became clear. Blood smeared over the walls with dozens of his subordinates laid unmoving on the ground. Body parts were scattered across the floor with so much blood that it nearly cover every inches of the ground. The anbu leader tried to hold in the queasy feeling at the gruesome scene in front of him._

 _"_ _L-leader…" He heard a weak voice coming from his fallen team member and he quickly rushed to him. Upon seeing his team's half missing body, he knew there is no way he will survive._

 _"_ _H-hurry… it's the kyuubi" He coughed a large amount of blood as he fought to stay conscious._

 _"…_ _.his target is Haruno Sakura." As soon as the words left his subordinate's mouth, he instantly rushed his way towards that room. He speeded up as much as his legs allowed him too, the kyuubi cannot take her._

 _"_ _Tell the fuinjutsu team to head to Haruno Sakura's room this instant!" He ordered one of the guards and demanded the rest to follow him._

 _They must keep the girl at all cost._

 _The atmosphere darkened and he felt a sudden chill the closer he got to where the kyuubi was. Upon reaching Uzumaki Naruto, he unconsciously step back as streams of red chakra emitted from the kyuubi's body._

 _Two of the anbu teams have already been wiped out and the bodies were scattered motionless around him. He was slaughtering everything that were standing in his way._

 _He was staring at him with those threatening red eyes, like a predator staring at its prey. Before he could blink, the kyuubi vessel snapped the throat of the person in his closest proximity._

 _He suddenly felt his soul sucked into those bloodlust eyes._

 _He is a monster on rampage._

 _His adrenaline was desperately telling him to leave and never look back but his body was paralyzed in fear._

 _"_ _LEADER!" Someone pushed him and he felt a wave of burning chakra on his skin before he blacked out._

 _The next time he opened his eyes, he heard someone crying._

 _"_ _Urgghh…." His hand reached his painful head as he tried to recall what happened. He saw red, only red surrounding him. When the dizziness slowly wears off, he noticed the red he saw were the blood of his comrades._

 _What's going on? He groaned at the amount of pain covering his body._

 _Someone was still crying. He forced himself up and grimaced when the ripped muscles burned on his raw skin. The kyuubi chakra had struck him at full force and nearly half of his body skin were suffering from a third degree burn. If it wasn't for his team member who pushed him out of the way the last minute, he would have died if those chakra stroke his head._

 _The crying became louder as he dragged himself towards the voice. After he crawled over the debris, he watched the image before him in total terror._

 _Haruno Sakura was on her knees as she held onto the unconscious kyuubi vessel. The fuinjutsu team's dead bodies surrounded the two teenagers in the middle. Hundreds of red seals spawned around the blonde's body._

 _A separate blue seal covering half of the girl's face._

 _The destroyed room was in an utter silence other than the girl's sobbing. "Don't leave me… please." He heard her said before hugging the boy in her arms tighter. There was not a response from the jinchuuriki._

 _She was saying something again but he could not pick up the mumbling words. He inwardly cursed when he felt his conscious slipping._

 _The last memory he has was the disappearance of the blond in the girl's arm. Vanished as if he had never appeared._

"D-Danzo -sama." His face was turning purple as Danzo increased the force of the grip on his throat.

"Call me Godaime, you incompetent fool." A shade of red appeared across Danzo's eyes. The frustration and angry clear.

"Go-Godaime-sama, p-p-please….I will capture her-" The anbu's eyes were rolling back when he felt the world turning black.

"Haruno Sakura holds the key to this world, you made a huge mistake for letting her escape. "

A bone snapping sound was heard before the shinobi went still in Danzo's hand. He let his useless subordinate's body drop on the floor before setting himself in the hokage chair.

He stared at the cloudy sky hoping none of this is real. He hoped Haruno Sakura never escaped. Her sole existence belongs to Konoha, she must not land in someone else's hand.

With a frustrated sigh, he closed his eyes to contemplate the best way to retrieve her.

"Shiki I know you are listening."

"Sharp as always," A person appeared in the room before he casually sat down on the sofa.

"Finally sending me on some fun mission?" He munched on the crackers and took a sip of tea on table.

Shiki is one of most dangerous anbu he trained. Shiki was found in his home after he killed both of his parents at the age of 5. When the child consultant asked why he killed them he merely said 'I flipped a coin, head means kill, tail means live'.

Danzo brought him in after he saw his potential, now at the age of 20, Danzo knew Shiki can be a valuable asset to Konoha as well as a threat to Konoha. This man is crazy. He risks nearly everything and he lets a coin or a game to decide anything's fate.

During one of the mission, he watched his team get slaughter by enemies after he flipped a tail. Save them or not, the coin can decide. He had let one of the most important target escape because of a coin flip.

He had stolen a forbidden scroll because he made a bet with an enemy. He gambles on nearly everything, even his life. He is a capable person, skills exceeding possibly everyone in Konoha, but his personality drives the higher up crazy.

This is a miss or hit, he must risk this time to bring the girl back. If things does not go as planned after he accepted the mission, he might side with Haruno and that will be the end of trying to bring the girl back.

"You must find Haruno Sakura at all cost…. and you must promise me to bring her back here alive."

He heard a coin flip and let out a sigh of relief when he heard him said, " it's a head, wait for my good news."

Danzo wondered if he had just made the biggest mistake in his life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review, thanks for reading !


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the wait! here comes chapter 9!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 9:

 _She is standing in the darkness again. She could see the outline of her hands but why can't she see anything else? The coldness seeped into her bones as she stand alone in the empty space._

 _*Thump_

 _There was a sound of footsteps approaching her, her own feet started to move towards the noise._

 _Who?_

 _A figure was standing a few feet away but she could not see who it was. The sound of her beating heart echoed across the dark and silent space. She was looking directly at the person but she could only see the silhouette._

 _"_ _Ino?" Her best friend's name came out of her mouth though she does not know why. There was an uncomfortable tightness in her chest. Her heart started to pound painfully against her ribcage, there was something she forgot? what was it?_

 _More footsteps were heard before they all stopped behind her blonde friend. They did not move nor say anything. She could not see who they were. A cold chill ran through the back of her neck and Sakura unconsciously took a step back, she knows these people._

 _Just when her legs were about to get her away, she was taken by surprise when Ino suddenly hugged her. Her eyes blinked a few times, confused at her friend's odd behavior._

 _"_ _Ino what's wrong-"_

 _A sharp pain pierced her back and her eyes widened in shock. A knife was embedded in her back directly behind her heart._

 _"_ _W-why?" Her shoulder was shaking as Ino step back with her hands full of_ _ **her**_ _blood. Her heart was aching more than her back as she looked into the eyes of her best friend._

 _Ino's eyes were filled with anger._

 _Noises of unsheathed sword were heard and Sakura froze as the people behind Ino started to approach her._

 _She shook her head in denial when the familiar faces became clear, their faces were filled with the same expression._

 _Anger._

 ** _"_** ** _You liar."_** _Was the last words she heard before the swords stabbed into her body over and over again._

"SAKURA WAKE UP!" Her eyes snapped open when she felt someone shook her shoulder. The room was in silence except for her frantic breathing and drumming heartbeat, still in shock from the horrific dream. Her widened eyes looked at Sasori whose grip tighten on her shoulders, then at the worried Deidara.

"What the hell are you doing?!" His loud voice made her jump and it was then she realized her face was wet.

The back of her hands instantly went up to wipe off the tears on her face. What was she doing? She had the same dream numerous times in the past, why is she still crying over it?

"No, I-" He grabbed her hand before she could finish.

"I am talking about this," He turned her palms over at her blood stained hands. Lines of blood caked her fingernails.

Deidara was reading when he suddenly heard a quiet whimper from the sleeping girl on the sofa. He didn't pay much attention to it until she started to yell _'I am not.'_ over and over again. She was curled into a ball with her arms wrapped around her legs. Her fingernails started to dig into the flesh as she hug herself tighter. Lines of blood dripped down the skin where her fingernails had pierced through.

Then she started mumbled the words 'stop please', he knew something was wrong. She was loosing herself from whatever dream she was having. Before he could reached the girl, Sasori shook her shoulder telling her to wake up.

When the girl did not and begin digging deeper into her skin, Deidara was taken by surprise when he heard his partner yelled. He had never seem Sasori lost his calmness.

"sorry….." Her chaotic breathing was settling down, but her eyes indicated that she had not gotten over the initial shock.

"What- " Sasori felt Deidara's hand on his shoulder and when he looked at this partner, the blonde only shook his head. Realizing he has been yelling this whole time and the girl's shaking shoulder, Sasori quickly let go of her hand.

He took a deep breath before he said in a much quieter and gentler voice, "…I will get you some bandage."

Once Sasori left the room, she continue to wipe off her tearful eyes. Deidara took off his cloak and dropped it over her small form, providing her the little security she might need.

"I will get you some tissue and water…" Just before he could leave, he felt a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Don't leave….." The saddest in her voice made his heart ache. This feeling nearly made him forget just how many people he had killed without a second glance. People beg for their lives but he never cared. He had killed all kinds of people, children, women, young, old, without feeling anything but what was that just now?

The blonde took a sit next to the girl since he really didn't want to leave her alone now.

"It's ok to cry." He stared at particularly nothing at the wall in front of him. He is really not good at comforting people.

Seconds passed before she brought the Akatsuki cloak tighter around her. Her eyes focused on the chain scar on her left ankle.

"They were stabbing me."

If Deidara were shock by the words, he did not show. "Who?"

"My friends."

The blonde was at a lost of words. Those two words suddenly made his blood boil.

He was about to cuss vulgarly like Hidan when the door opened and Sasori walked in with the first aid box, Deidara was extremely thankful to see his partner for some reason.

As the red haired walked in, he sweared he saw sparks in the blonde's eyes. He was slightly disgusted at his partner's anticipation. He walked over to sofa and sat down next to her, she was staring into empty space again. She always have this expression that she is lost in this world. It felt as if she was trying to find something but lost her way in life.

The one he meet years ago was no longer there.

"I am no longer the person you remember."

He wondered if she was reading his mind, he did not want to believe that confident and lively girl was gone. She is the first person he wanted to meet when he woke up in this body.

She was the reason why he continued to live.

The blonde sitting to the left of her leaned back on the sofa. His mind contemplating her words earlier. She must have a much darker past than what they had imagined.

The room once again was filled with silence. Sasori gently wiped off the blood stain on her legs before he wrapped the gauze around them. As he was putting the bandages on, he felt her hands on top of his.

"Am I worth living?" He didn't say anything but continue to finish bandaging her wounds. He wanted to yell she is the reason he ended up in this damn body, she is the reason he choose to give this body, give emotion a second chance.

He wanted to beat some sense into her that she is someone who made him interested in life. Before he meet her, he always thought life is a fragile and useless thing. People live in a body that constantly experience sadness and pain. What is the point of living if they live to suffer all those emotions?

She made him understand.

"You will find the answer yourself."

It wasn't a yes or a no. Her eyes brightened at those words, she was worried what if he said no. There is no purpose for her to keep living, then Naruto could have…..

If he had said yes, she wonder why, why and what is she worth living for?

She wrapped her hands onto one of his and gently brought it closer to her.

Sakura give him a small smile, " Thank you."

He quickly looked away, what is she smiling about anyway? He hastily put everything back into the first aid box and got up from the sit. When he glanced at her again, the small smile still lingered on her face and her eyes were brighter than when she first came here.

He turned to make his leave saying he will come back later.

Deidara sighed at his partners' behavior, he wanted to tease Sasori that his ears were so damn red! But he guess this is not the time if he value his life.

Just before he closed the door, he said without turning around, "I believe _that_ you is still somewhere inside."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanks for reading! I will bring the rest of the crew back on next chapter!


End file.
